A Love unmatched
by blazergod200
Summary: A love story that really is an adventure to be on
1. Chapter 1

Beast boy, a burning young man in his best years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over theturquoise water with his daring chartreuse globes. His jade hair danced lightly in the oceanbreeze, tickling against one cheek as he tried to keep still despite his impatient excitement, resting his cheek against one hand as he adjusted his terra glasses.

He wore a cinereal tank top, his shoulders a beautiful bronze in the sun, and a pair of loose French vermillion jeans. His pea-colored mane brushed against his shoulders, complementing his fiery bronze visage. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around his visible skin. Furry ears flicked at the top of his head, and he twitched his chartreuse tail.

His thoughts wandered to his days in She Hulk's company. Beast boy must have been delivered to her by fate. She Hulk had uncharacteristically found herself at death's door when Beast boy, in a moment of great courage, saved her. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.


	2. Chapter 2

His ears pricked at the sound of familiar footsteps. He twitched his tail happily and looked up before She Hulk even spoke a word. "Beast boy," she said simply with an admiring look-over anda beaming grin. Her emerald crystals complimented her moss-colored strands, belying herenergetic heart. She was dressed in that exotic fashion in which she was most comfortable. Herjade body rippled with muscle. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around her visible skin. As Beast boy drew nearer, he caught a note of her familiar perfume: a sweet, rich lavender. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared.

"She Hulk. It's nice of you to show up on time," Beast boy said, resolute globes flashing.

"Last week was an accident!" she protested.

"I'm just messing with you." He kissed her flushed face. With that, they began to walk along the beach. "So. What's been up with you lately?" Beast boy asked. He folded his hands behind his back absently as he looked expectantly at She Hulk.

"Nothing," she answered. She paused and, for a moment, stared back at him uncomfortably before looking up at the teal sky. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?"

"Like... like that!" She gesticulated furiously, chartreuse eyes bright with a mixture of excitement and befuddlement. "Was I supposed to do something?"

Beast boy laughed. "No! Nothing special, I just wanted to know how you've been doing." He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her toward him to catch a kiss. He murmured, "Oh, SHULKIE... I love you."

Having calmed a bit, she grapsed one of his hands in her soft ones and muttered, "I love you too." 


	3. Chapter 3

Beast boy laid his head on her shoulder and breathed, "You're just right for me, you know? With you, I can... I can really be myself."

"BEASTY BOO... I feel the same way. I mean, sometimes I'm worried I'll forget your birthday. But what kind of woman doesn't worry about that? Right?"

He looked at her with eyes narrowed in mock irritation. "You do remember when my birthday is, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she protested. "I've kept it in mind all this time so I could prepare a surprise..." Embarassment swept across her face as she realized that she had blown the surprise. "Uh... I mean..."

Beast boy's lips curled in a little smile. "A surprise, for me? That's really sweet of you. I can't wait."

"It's still awhile before your birthday, though," She Hulk muttered.

"Shut up and kiss me." 


	4. Chapter 4

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something rose to the front of Beast boy's mind - something he had been trying to beat back all this time. It was so special to him to be with She Hulk, and he didn't want to pass that time making them both feel horrible. But it just wouldn't leave him alone.

With concern, She Hulk turned her incorrigible depths toward him. "Beast boy? What's wrong?"

"She Hulk... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and she locked her pools with his and whispered, "You can tell me."

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Beast boy shook his head and everything came out at once. "It's that... there's someone else. Please, I don't mean like that. I still... I love you, She Hulk. My heart lies with you. It is just that I am promised to another. I'm worried that it'll keep us from being together. I love you. I love you, She Hulk! When I think that it might tear us apart... it hurts, She Hulk." 


	5. Chapter 5

She Hulk listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left him and he was at a loss for words, she reached out to him and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Beast boy... you're not alone. I know what it's like - it happened to me too. I know that pain. My other oath... sometimes it still comes back to haunt me. I know it's not easy." She Hulk placed her hands on Beast boy's shoulders. Beast boy's eyes began to burn, and he abruptly pulled her into a fierce embrace. Her depths widened at first, but then she too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of his touch.

"You," Beast boy whispered, his breath hot on her ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right."They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Look... it's the sunset."

Beast boy lifted his head at She Hulk's words to behold the dying sun's salmon radiance. "How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, she asked, "Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I think we'll be forever," Beast boy murmured in response.

She kissed his head. "Then as long as you and I will it to be, it will be. Even forever."

Beast boy sighed with contentment and brought her closer. He gazed at the beautiful honey-colored rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"I love you, She Hulk."

"I love you too, Beast boy."

Their lips met, and kiwi-colored strands met pea-colored ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and She Hulk, his eternally faithful lover. Beast boy thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world. 


	7. Chapter 7

... Thus concludes our tale.

Would you like another? 


End file.
